


how race got his name

by dabo



Series: Newsies Oneshots [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabo/pseuds/dabo
Summary: wrote in 2017, idk man. not very long
Series: Newsies Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249559
Kudos: 8





	how race got his name

Anthony raced out of his house, and didn't look back. He could hear his dad calling his name. 

"Antonio! Antonio come back here right now!" 

But Anthony didn’t listen. He kept running, until he reached the park. As soon as he got far enough that he was out of his neighborhood, he sat down against one of the trees. He felt the tears dripping down his cheek, and wiped them away angrily. He shouldn't be sad. He shouldn’t regret running out. His dad was an asshole. A grade A jerk. 

Anthony felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and saw another boy sitting next to him. The boy had brown hair, was short, and (even though Anthony would never admit it,) was pretty cute. 

"I saw you race out of your house. You good?" 

Anthony glared. "I don't know you. Leave me alone." 

The boy extended his hand. "I'm Sean. Sean Patrick Conlon. Pleasure to meet you." When Anthony didn’t shake the boy's hand, he glared. "What, ain't you gonna introduce yourself?" 

Finally, Anthony gave in and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Antonio. Anthony." 

Sean laughed. "Which is it? Antonio or Anthony?" Anthony started to say something, but Sean cut him off. "Nevermind, I ain't gonna remember either way. Imma call you Race." 

Anthony scoffed. "Race? That’s a dumb name. Where'd that come from?" 

Sean grinned. "Well, you raced right out of your house. Hence the nickname Race." 

Anthony laughed, and then noticed a dark bruise on Sean's leg. "Spot," he said. 

"What?" Sean said, confused. 

"Your nickname is Spot. Because of, ya know, the spots?" he said, pointing at the bruise on Sean's leg. It took Sean a few seconds, but he laughed. 

"Those ain't spots Racey Boy. Those is bruises," Spot hesitated, but decided to finish what he was saying. "Those is from my dad." He closed his eyes and inhaled. 

Race grinned. "I get that." 

Spot opened his eyes. "You do?" 

Race threw his arm around Spot's neck, and pulled him up so they were both standing. "Buttfaced dads? Yeah. I get that. My dad is why I "raced" out of there." 

Spot laughed. "Guess we can thank our dad's for our names." 

"That we can. That we can."


End file.
